godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Orga (G2K)
Orga is a bipedal extraterrestrial alien the first appeared in the film Godzilla 2000: Millennium. In which is he also played an antagonist role and main foe of Godzilla in the film. Before there was Orga there was Millenian. An ancient alien species that crash landed on Earth millions of years ago, where it was converted into anti-matter. The creature, however, retained the ability to control its ship through telepathy. Over time, the UFO became encased in rock at the bottom of the sea where it lay dormant for countless years. Near the dawn of the new century, CCI (Crisis Control Intelligence) came across the dormant rock structure and attempted to hoist it out of the water with balloons. The Millennian, however, took control and hoisted up the ship out of the water on its own. The rock mass then stayed on the waters' surface, only moving in order to stay adjacent to the sun so it could bathe in its light, until it was able to scan a human to try and find the needed genetic materials it would require in order to maintain its form. The humans, though, proved to be of no use, so the rock took to the skies in search of other organisms. The UFO eventually came across Godzilla who, when scanned, was seen to be the host of the Organizer G1, which the Millennian figured would help aid it in maintaining its normal form. The UFO attacked and defeated Godzilla, but only to crash into the water nearby. Responding to the appearance of the UFO, Japan's Self Defense Force went into action in an attempt to restrain the UFO by roping it with steel cables. Their attempt was in vein, however, as the UFO quickly freed itself at dawn. The alien craft then proceeded to head for Tokyo, were it rested atop a building. The Millennian then attempted to assimilate all the data in the metropolitan city with invisible tendrils, which wove their way into the building. Come nightfall, the SDF again attempted to deal with the UFO, this time planting mines at the top of the building where the craft rested. The mines failed to deal with the Millennian, though, as the creature's craft was unscathed from the explosion. In retaliation, the extra-terrestrial being destroyed the remainder of the building. Shortly afterwards, the UFO was greeted by Godzilla, the creature whom contained the genetic make up the Millennian needed. The UFO viciously attacked Godzilla, and was able to subdue the monster long enough to extract the needed genetic code, after crushing Godzilla with a building. After obtaining the Organizer G1, the Millennian slowly emerged from its ship in a ball like form, which quickly changed to resemble its true form. Unfortunately, the Millennian failed to anticipate the horrific side-effects of the radiation spawned cells, as the creature begun to mutate uncontrollably before collapsing to the ground in a hulking mass. The final result of the Organizer G1 on the Millennian, Orga was mammoth creature compared to the slender appearance of the original alien. Equipped with giant claws and a large protruding back, the monster had mutated into a state that was even larger than Godzilla. Despite its menacing appearance, though, the King of the Monsters quickly rushed in and attacked the hulking monster. Orga seemed confused at these turn of events, either due to shock from its own transformation or a general degrading of its intelligence, as the nuclear saurian was able to land several blows before its alien opponent finally grasped the situation. Once up to speed, the creature fought back ferociously, attempting to fend off the onslaught from Godzilla. Orga called on its nearly destroyed ship to aid it in battle, but the King of the Monsters made quick work of it with another blast of his atomic ray. With the UFO decimated, Godzilla continued to strike the alien being, but the damage inflicted was quickly overcome by the creature's healing factor. A trait that was given to the beast thanks to the properties inherit in its rival's genetic material. When it looked like Godzilla was running out of options, Orga shifted its strategy as it completely opened its mouth. With its jaws stretched to a drastic degree, the monster then begun to withdraw its own stomach in order to consume its foe. Godzilla seized the opportunity and charged head first into Orga's mouth. The brutish alien then slowly started to consume the creature. As Godzilla slipped further into the beast’s stomach, Orga continued to mutate. Its color slowly started to change green while rows of jagged dorsal fins emerged from its back. The creature managed to grow a staggering height of 70 meters before Godzilla finally unleashed his Inner-Radiation while inside Orga's mouth. Unable to react in time, Orga was helpless in his current situation as the powerful blast disintegrated the monster's upper half, killing the former Millennian. Movie For most of the movie, the Millenian was dwelling within a Spaceship, which crashed into the ocean 60 million years ago and lay dormant until it was brought to the surface by the CCI. It was looking for the energy of the sun. Upon its revival, the ship engaged Godzilla in combat, defeating him, and set about collecting info on Godzilla. In the manga, the Millenian was a collective race of human-like entities. Later on, Godzilla fought the ship again in a rematch, and before it was destroyed, the Millenian left its vessel and used Godzilla's "Regenerator G1" cells to attempt it's resurrection. The creature seemed to be successful at first, but soon found itself unable to control the power of Regenerator G1. The Millenian's body began to mutate once more, morphing into a hideous, brutish creature. In its final battle with Godzilla, Orga attempted to swallow Godzilla whole to become a clone of Godzilla but was killed when Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath inside the alien's body. Videogames Orga appears in the games Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth,and Godzilla: Unleashed. As an unlockable character in the first two, and the Final Boss in the story mode of the latter on easy and normal difficulty settings (Orga is replaced with SpaceGodzilla when the game is set on hard). The most powerful physical character, Orga uses brute strength to overwhelm opponents. His thick hide blunts most types of attacks, except for atomic and edged attacks. Rather slow and with a moderate weapon rating, Orga must come in close to beat down his foe. His specialty is grabbing opponents while he's running or jumping and throwing them like rag dolls. Godzilla Unleashed Bio Height:100 meters Weight:65,000 tons "Orga was originally an advanced bio-spaceship sent to Earth by an unknown alien force. Upon meeting Godzilla, the bio-spaceship came to the conclusion that it required hand-to-hand combat capabilities to subdue Earth's monsters. Mutating rapidly, the alien ship configured itself into a paragon of monstrous strength-with incredibly large hands and a flexible, venomous maw. Although initially defeated by Godzilla, Orga has subsequently joined forces with the Vortaak in order to continually test himself against Godzilla and the rest of Earth's Defenders." Abilities *Adaptation to enviornments *High jumps *Can control his UFO *Giant claws (which he can use to "knucklewalk") *Shoulder cannon (left side) (beam is different in videogames) *Plasma spit which is used to temporarily immobilize opponents (videogames) *Super strength *Regeneration *Ablity to absorb/gain DNA of another monster through his bite *Able to absorb a monster's essence/health through his bite (video games) *Able to create a damaging shockwave after performing a shoulder cannon overload (video games) *Able to open his troat out of his mouth to gain Monster's DNA in a whisk! Trivia *There is some speculation that the design of Orga's head resembles that of the Godzilla from the 1998 American remake. *The Millenian is the first Toho monster created completely by CGI. *In Godzilla: Unleahed it said that he was defeated by Godzilla not killed, so a theory might be that, due to his powers of regeneration, he somehow might of regenerated after the battle with Godzilla. Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Clones Category:Godzilla Mutates Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Clones Category:Godzilla Mutates